Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a game apparatus for use by two or more individuals who alternate in active participation. in particular, the invention relates to a game for use by at least two players where dice are thrown to fill certain spaces upon a play board.
In known prior art games where a pair of dice are utilized by the participants in an alternate play mode and, where markers and numbers are placed upon a play board in certain spaces comprising rows, columns, and diagonals of a checkerboard-like game board, no showing has been found that demonstrates a relationship between the board numbers with the numbers on the side faces of the dice. Furthermore, there are no known games in the marketplace or prior art where a winner's score is determined by a summation of the above mentioned board numbers with the first player to fill rows, columns, or diagonals with markers after a series of thrown dice has been executed.